Equation
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: She doesn't know why she wants him to kiss her. All she knows is that she does, and it's freaking her out. KyoHaru, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!_

_**Summary: She doesn't know why she wants him to kiss her. All she knows is that she does, and it's freaking her out. KyoHaru, oneshot**_

_My first OHSHC fanfic. Like with the One Piece fic I just did, I don't know why I haven't written for this fandom before. But it's better late than never! So, here it is, my first attempt at this lovely series, and I hope that everyone likes this!_

* * *

**Equation**

* * *

She is staring at him again.

Fujioka Haruhi focuses her large eyes on the attractive face of one, Ohtori Kyouya.

She doesn't know why she stares at him so much, but this time she actually has a reason.

Despite being accepted into Ouran on a scholarship, there is one subject that she has a particular issue with.

Math.

And Kyouya, being the reluctant gentleman that he is, offered to help her.

She does her best not to look at him, but every time she glances up, there he is. Though she should be able to not look at him, it gets increasingly harder not to stare at him when he's only a few flimsy centimeters away from her.

His brow is furrowed, lips pursed, intelligent eyes focused on the task at hand. His slender, pale hand curls around the pencil as he scratches down some numbers before trying to solve them.

Somehow, this entrances Haruhi.

His other hand moves up to run through some stray strands of raven hair, lingering there before he lets it fall with a slight thud against the table where they are seated.

His tongue darts out and moistens his full lips, a brief gesture because the next second it is as if that hadn't even happened in the first place. His brow is still furrowed in concentration, and his eyes look to be staring at the paper particularly hard, as if trying to burn holes through it.

She gazes up at him, large eyes making her look increasingly childish, "Um, Kyouya?"

"Yes?" His voice is cool, clipped.

"Are you having problems with the worksheet?" Haruhi asks in a perfectly innocent tone, but she notices the knuckles of the raven haired man's hand go white.

The silence around them is deafening, and Haruhi wonders if she has struck a nerve.

_There should probably be crickets chirping right about now… _Haruhi thinks sardonically, leaning on her hand as she continues to study him as he studies the work in front of him.

It is quiet for a while, before Haruhi asks, "Ya know, it's perfectly fine if you're having troubles with the work…I haven't been able to - "

"It's not that."

Haruhi slightly jumps at his interruption, her eyes growing wider than they were before. She fumbles with what to say, but then finally gets it out, "What is it then?"

Kyouya turns the power of his gaze onto her and she feels herself want to flinch, but she doesn't. She holds her ground and hopes that somehow she hasn't offended him, though she wonders what she could have possibly said to ruffle his feathers. Haruhi sometimes doesn't realize what her words do to people - namely Tamaki - but she never really had a problem with the other Host Club members…

But now, with the dark haired man's eyes blazing into hers, she thinks she might have done something, and a feel of guilt goes over her. She never _wanted _to offend Kyouya, but now it seems that is what she's done.

The silence goes on for a bit longer until Kyouya finally speaks.

"It's just hard to concentrate with you _staring _at me like that."

Blinking, Haruhi feels something like a weight lift from her shoulders, but in replacement of that, there is embarrassment.

A blush graces her cheeks, but she can't find herself to remove her gaze from Kyouya's.

Looks like she's been caught red handed.

"Not that I mind," Kyouya says, his tone turning into something completely different, his eyes softening. "I just find it hard to work with such…_distractions_."

"S-Sorry…" Haruhi stutters, feeling like she might just explode from all of this. Normally, the Host Club's looks really have no effect on her, but now, being so close to Kyouya at this moment, she feels something in her heart constrict.

Kyouya smirks at her, and the gesture looks calculating. Haruhi looks at him with a wondering expression, her eyes widening.

"And when you look at me like _that _I really can't think of anything else." He chides slightly, his eyes enrapturing her.

Just then, Haruhi realizes their proximity. They are mere inches from each other, and it seems like her face is on fire. Strange that no other guy has had this much of an effect on her.

Her eyes glance down to his lips, only for a moment, and she studies them despite herself.

"That's not particularly helping matters, either, Haruhi."

_Damn, he noticed again. What else could I expect? _Haruhi thinks, her brain going into overdrive, and she resolves to not look at him again as long as this study session goes on. But somehow, she just can't tear her eyes away.

Because he's looking at her with a strange gaze - something she's never been subjected to before. His eyes are now kind, and his mouth is upturned in a crooked smile.

She realizes she wants him to kiss her.

She doesn't know _why _she wants him to kiss her. All she knows is that she does, and it's freaking her out.

Frankly, she's never really _wanted _anyone to kiss her.

At least, not until now.

Haruhi watches him rise from his seat, angling himself so he is hunched over the binder that holds the math work in it, and pushes it over to her so it lands in front of her. His face is still so close that she can feel his steady breaths on her cheeks. His eyes bore into her and she finds herself blushing again, as she nearly gets her wish.

His lips brush gently against her cheek, causing her skin to tingle and then blaze into wildfire.

"You didn't need help with this math work at all." Kyouya whispers as he pulls away from her. His voice is husky, and it causes chills to go down Haruhi's spine, "All the answers were correct."

"Kyouya…" Haruhi trails off, but the aforementioned man raises a hand to silence her.

"Don't worry about it." Kyouya replies, smirking, "I'd think this was beneficial to both of us."

A smile of her own twists Haruhi's mouth, and she chuckles, "Yeah, I suppose so."

Kyouya then lifts himself up from the chair and walks away. Again, Haruhi can't help but watch the sway of his hips and the taut, firm muscles of his back.

She lifts a hand to her cheek, a full blown grin appearing on her face.

_Eh, so what if I got caught?_

* * *

Just minutes later, Suoh Tamaki launches full-blown war against "Mom."

* * *

_**End.**_

_Haha, and there's my first attempt at a OHSHC fanfic. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it as well lol. It's kind of short, but no where near as short as some of the things I've written lately. _

_Anyway, I hope that everyone liked this. I would love to hear your opinions on it and everything! Reviews make my day! Just like any other author out there. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
